


Xarlo's Meditations

by DancingHare



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingHare/pseuds/DancingHare
Summary: Xarlo reflects on Tatooine.





	Xarlo's Meditations

I have been thinking a lot about something Master Rusaa used to say. He said that a planet is not just rock and earth, that you can feel its energy and life if you are patient enough. I’d tried often, but never was really able to for certain. I mean, sometimes I thought I had, but once I sensed it here I know those other times weren’t right. I think it’s because there isn’t much to distract me here — it’s just the wide open desert, and me. The sand underneath my feet is warm and shifts when I step on it, like a living thing. It flows and moves, covering the heart of the planet below it. I can’t really explain it to anyone, so I don’t. I still haven’t really talked to anyone else here. There are so many humans! At the academy it seemed like there was a variety of different kinds of people, there were even some other cathar. Now that I’m out in the galaxy though, I feel kind of like a novelty. I mean, Teosta isn’t a human, neither is the Major. And there are some twi’leks, but I kind of feel that most of their own uniqueness has been taken away from them by other people. I don’t know if they feel that themselves though.

I took a shuttle out to the Jedi lecture again. I went by myself, which was kind of weird. There were so many humans! They never want to sit near me. I don’t know if they are afraid or they think I’m going to get fur on them or what. I try not to let it bother me, but it’s hard not to feel left out when I’m the only one who is different. Though I guess if there were other cathar, I’d probably want to stay near them too. We cling to what we know, unless we’re forced to do otherwise. There were a couple of other padawans, but I didn’t get the chance to speak to them. Some of the humans were talking and making jokes during the lesson. I didn’t think that was a good thing. It’s not often I get the chance to listen to a Jedi master so I’m not going to waste it by making jokes! One was taking a call too. Who does that? He didn’t say anything, but I would think he probably didn’t like that.

Master Serroz hasn’t told me about what the council has said yet. I hope I’m not in trouble for not reporting in to them, he said that we should have. I know he’s right, but we were worried that the Empire might still be looking for us, and everything was kind of confusing for a while there. Jedi aren’t supposed to be afraid, but it’s hard not to when you see bad things happen right in front of your eyes. A lot of people died. I’d never seen anyone die before that, only heard about it in lectures from the academy. It didn’t seem peaceful or calm, but maybe they felt it. I have to hope that they did. A little while after Teosta and I arrived, some shuttles full of armored people attacked the homestead. Some were Imperial I think, but others looked different. Master Serroz told us to stay inside and make sure the workers and slaves were safe. I wanted to be up top to help, but I knew that our job was important too. The next day, I could still see the spots of dark sand where some of the Imperials had died. Master Serroz was injured, too. I didn’t expect to see fighting so soon again, and I don’t know if I was ready for it. Next time, I want to be. I’ve been training every day with Teosta. I hope Master Serroz will let me practice with him soon.


End file.
